1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to molded door skins, and more particularly, to a molded door skin capably provided for a replaceable panel removably installed thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
A conventional molded door skin for a synthetic door is molded through SMC (Sheet Molding Compound) process as a unity with a thickness about only 1 to 4 mm.
For the purpose of adding such a molded skin with artistry and stylishness, one or more panels providing decorative effects are typically formed on the surface of the molded door skin during said SMC process. However, due to the thickness being limited those panels formed on the molded door skin are mostly featured as depressed patterns having the highest altitude the same as the level of the surface encircled the panels. Since such a molded door skin of a synthetic door is so lack of embossment and less stereoscopic, the conventional molded synthetic door nevertheless comes short of decoration and esthetics.
In addition, the panels on the conventional molded door skin are integrally formed and are therefore non-replaceable, which fact substantially limits the molded door skin capably designed in variety of decoration.